Ice Age: The Instinction
Ice Age: The Instinction is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sixth installment in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age_(franchise) Ice Age film series] and the sequel to Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). It was directed by Carlos Saldanha, from a screenplay by Michael J. Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner. Cast *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of the Herd. *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of the Herd. *Denis Leary as Diego, a saber-toothed tiger. *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a former dinosaur-hunter. *Charlie Day as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel who is brainwashed by Manny to join the Herd forever. **Chris Wedge provides Scrat's original voice until Manny brainwashes him. Wedge is uncredited from the movie. *Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and the "brothers" of Ellie. *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife. *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – daughter of Manny and Ellie. *Adam Devine as Julian, a young male woolly mammoth and Peaches' fiancee. *Josh Gad as Louis, a molehog and Peaches' best friend. *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid. *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber-toothed tiger – Diego's significant other and the late Captain Gutt's former first mate pirate. *Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother. *Carlos Saldanha as Egbert, Shelly and Yoko, Sid and Brooke's adoptive kids. *Frank Welker as Momma Dino, Egbert, Shelly and Yoko's real mother. *Michael Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit and a resident of Geotopia. *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia. *Nick Offerman as Gavin, a flying dromaeosaur – father of Roger and Gertie. He abandoned his revenge scheme against Buck to help the herd divert the asteroid thanks to some persuading from Roger, Gertie, and Buck himself. *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a flying dromaeosaur – Gavin's daughter. *Max Greenfield as Roger, a flying dromaeosaur that is freaky and cowardly – Gavin's son. *Alec Baldwin as Sven, a Agriotherium who plots to kill the Sub-Zero Heroes and take the fun out of the Ice Age. *Wes Bentley as Crudup, a dumb raptor and Sven's henchman. Trivia *Louis returns from Ice Age: Continental Drift to join the Herd. *This is the first Ice Age to be directed by Saldanha since Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. *This is the first film in which Scrat normally talks. Charlie Day uses his Lego Movie style voice to record his lines. *The film's executive producers are the fourth and fifth film's directors, Mike Thurmeier, Galen Tan Chu, and Steve Martino. *The film is the first Ice Age film to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Disney Logo